


I Do

by Jayden_Blues



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: And yes Shaun was the ring bearer, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Sweet baby boys are getting hitched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayden_Blues/pseuds/Jayden_Blues
Summary: Now that the day has arrived, Norman is still dumbfounded that someone loved him enough to stand with him at the altar. Ethan offered all of himself and love to Norman, Shaun abundant in joy to know he would have another father.And all Norman has to say to give up himself and offerings to the love of his life and son is, "I do."





	I Do

There was a warmth not traveled down Norman’s path, but starting into breathtaking eyes felt like the road always had company. Years of exhausting work under the FBI drained the man of emotions, his worth, but every negative thought was whisked away in the loving eyes of Ethan Mars.

Eyes as blue as the ocean, deep with serenity and love. Eyes that widened in shock or alarm, considerate and aware. Eyes that dulled with sorrow in mourning, like vibrant blues of new sneakers until worn out. Today, his eyes were the brightest Norman has seen to date, as excited and tender as ever. Doubt had tried to wedge itself between them, questioning if Norman deserved the affectionate twinkles and warmth directed his way.

If they had taught each other anything, it was they both deserved happiness despite the sorrow thrown their way. Despite the death of a beloved son and abyss of isolating addiction, they deserved to feel the largest or brief moments of happiness.

It was the way Ethan proposed his love with the sweetest eyes of warmth. It was the way his family rejoiced in love that Norman found contentment with a lover—man or woman. It was the way young Shaun Mars cried when he learned Norman would be a second father, hugging Norman as tight as he could with joyful sobs. Now, it was the way the audience watched with anticipation, ecstatic to see two lovers become one. The way the preacher spoke with praise towards them, casting compassion instead damnation.

The way Ethan’s smile warmed his heart.

Norman felt his heart slam harder against his chest at Ethan’s voice, reciting his vows with an ache rising within his heart. Ethan Mars loved him, genuinely loved Norman, for himself to be with him today at the altar. Months of dating and the nerve-racking night they told Shaun of their relationship, met with excited beams of joy from the youngster.

“I do.” Ethan spoke, tender and firm like the ocean enveloping the couple in bountiful waves.

“Norman Lukas Jayden,” the preacher began, looking to Norman with a grin. The man recited each vow with sincerity, realizing that soon he would no longer be single—alone with himself and thoughts.

He would be married.

He would have a husband.

He would have a son.

He would have a life imagined in yearning daydreams.

For years Norman shut himself away from others in fear of being put down or shunned, unwilling to show any vulnerability to anyone. His own mother was kept in the dark about the things that kept Norman up at night. Meeting Ethan and Shaun made his chest ache at the thought of being with them, even trying to believe that he didn't like Ethan. That they were just another family in another case under his pile of experience. He at first regretted agreeing to meet up for lunch with Ethan a month after Shaun had returned to daily life, berating himself for opening up so carelessly to Ethan. But Ethan was there every step of the way, holding his hand when Norman admitted to being gay his entire life. Ethan comforted the man, promising he wasn't alone, that Ethan had struggled with bisexuality since he was young. 

Ethan understood.

Ethan not once judged or mocked Norman for his preference.

And Norman was terrified still of waking up to a message from Ethan becoming disgusted with Norman, cutting down his self-esteem lower than it already is.

But Ethan was patient and understanding, providing almost a nurturing guidance that was foreign to the profiler. Not that it made Norman uncomfortable, but surprising in the sense that someone was  _willing_ to take their time. Everything that Norman couldn't find with anyone else was all within Ethan Mars, everything Norman was afraid to ask for in fear of seeming selfish.

Ethan Mars gave that to him without hesitation or judgement and Norman offered everything to him and Shaun in return.

Love is just as terrifying as it is wholesome, but loving the Mars family came as easy as breathing.

“I do.” Norman vowed, chest swelling in love at the smile curving on Ethan’s lips.

The Bible was closed with a hushed whisper, the preacher looking between them with quiet hums.

"It was an honor wedding you today. I have watched a many of couples smile and dote to each other at the altar, but never have I seen love as rich as yours.” Kenneth spoke humbly. “I wish you a bountiful marriage and the love between you strong as the years go by. Mr. Mars…Mr. Jayden…from all of us gathered here, we give our undivided love and support to your new family.”

Kenneth gave a light chuckle and looked to Ethan, smiling. “Ethan Mars, you may now kiss your groom.” 

As if for the first time, Norman forgot what it was to kiss him. They had shared the affection thousands of times, this morning despite Shaun’s groans of disgust to watch adults kiss. Of all times, Norman couldn’t remember how to breathe or think, gazing into the beautiful eyes flooding with warmth. Ethan raised his hands to mold over Norman’s cheeks, leaning close to brush their noses in careful precision. Norman found himself cupping Ethan’s cleanly shaven cheeks, bringing their lips together as the crowd cheered and clapped in encouragement.

This felt different from the times they kissed, different than the butterflies churning in his stomach from their first kiss to the sensual ones that drove Norman insane. There was a greater weight behind it, one filled with warmth and conviction that sealed them together.

Ethan retreated with gentle reluctance, knowing that they had to walk down the aisle to end the ceremony and begin the reception. Norman brought them together again, met equally in affection. He didn’t want to walk just yet, he wanted to kiss his husband again. Show them that they were now bonded under official means. Show how deep and real their love runs for each other.

When they pulled away, they grinned to each other before linking arms and stepping down the aisle—as husbands, not boyfriends or fiancés, but as spouses. Emerald eyes met his family, lost in the joyful tears his mother and sister shed, lost in the approving smile of his once reluctant uncle, and lost in the enthusiastic grin of his aunt. He looked over to Ethan’s family, met with smiles and nods of silent welcoming to their family. Grace and her boyfriend Charles offered approving smiles as well, in good sportsmanship at the very least. Norman couldn’t suppress the smile that burned his smile lines further into his skin, nor would he try to hide it.

He was content with his life, a new beginning for his now husband and son. Norman caught the dark hues of a journalist taping them from the back row, Madison offering a gentle smile as they passed. Norman could never understand how the woman knew what events happened in their lives, but she did through some miraculous resources. At least the journalist could offer some lifelong pictures of the ceremony and hope that she wouldn’t publicize their marriage for the world to criticize.

Once past her, Ethan turned to Norman with a warm smile before speaking in a hushed whisper. “How does it feel?”

Norman peeked down to his fingers, pleased with the new weight on his ring finger.

“It’s the best thing I’ve felt.” Norman admitted softly, turning to Ethan and pulling him close once they were far enough from the aisle. Ethan embraced him just as tight, sighing deeply against his husband. They were official now, and Norman couldn’t stop rejoicing over that one word.

Husband.

“Norman!” A voice cheered, the newlyweds turning from each other to find Shaun race up to them. Norman grinned and knelt, catching the boy in his arms. “You’re part of our family now!”

“Sure am, kiddo.” Norman hummed, kissing into his dark locks. Shaun squeezed the man tighter, smiling into his shoulder.

Shaun pulled back enough to meet Norman’s gaze, eyes glistening triumphantly. “Does that mean I can call you Dad, now?”

“If that’s what you want.” Norman agreed, looking up to Ethan before back to Shaun. “You sure you won’t get us mixed up?”

Shaun frowned in thought, abruptly beaming at the internal revelation. “Pops! What about Pops, is that cool?”

“Yeah that’s…that’s fine, son.” Norman approved with a lump rising in his throat. He loved Shaun as his own and seeing the shared sentiment in the young man nearly sent Norman into tears. Shaun perked up at the word, smiling and pulling Norman into another hug.

When Norman looked up to see who looked down to them, he wasn’t expecting the abundant waves of love hitting him harder than a typhoon.

Ethan stood beside them, peering down with eyes twinkling in admiration. He was elated that his son accepted Norman as another father, elated that his husband loved his son as much as he did. And there was the connection, that stability, Norman craved for years on end. The loving gaze that held a thousand words and not enough dictionaries to explain them.

Norman was now part of their small family until Ethan no longer cared for him, but the sincerity in Ethan’s eyes told Norman that he would be around for a long while more.

And the boy holding him close promised him many more years of fatherhood. Life was full of uncertain twists and turns, but the first stable certainty was the eternal love from Ethan and Shaun Mars. Norman was at peace, no! Floating a top the tranquil waters of euphoria. He had found his true place in life—caring for the love of his life and being loved in return.

He couldn’t ask for anything else other than the warm day in the spring where Ethan became his husband, and Shaun as his son.


End file.
